


Free Fallin'

by nerdlexia



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Supernatural, Bad Boy Dean, Castiel is a Novak, M/M, Past Cassie Robinson/Dean Winchester, Supernatural AU - Freeform, castiel novak - Freeform, good guy castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 13:29:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4264947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdlexia/pseuds/nerdlexia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Good guy Castiel Novak is brought to a bar by his friends. There, he meets bad boy Dean Winchester. The two hit it off right away, and begin to date; however, bad boys don't change. When Dean feels things are becoming too serious, he leaves town, and leaves Cas with a broken heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Free Fallin'

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by bustyasianbeauties on Instagram:  
> Write a Destiel fic that relates to the next song you hear on the radio (Free Fallin'). The fic must include the words sexy, cheese and potato.
> 
> I do not own the rights to this song or the characters in this.

"The name's Winchester... Dean Winchester..." 

That's how it started; how bad boy Dean Winchester introduced himself to good boy Castiel Novak. 

They met in a bar. Castiel's friends dragged him there, attempting to loosen him up, but their efforts were pointless. His friends introduced him to most of the people in the bar, and they made him mingle around, but eventually they ditched him for drinking games and pool. So he sat on a stool watching people interact with one another, some drunkenly stumbling around. 

By now, Castiel has finished his first beer. He has no intention of drinking more; after all, he has to drive him and his friends home. It's not like this hasn't happened before. Though Castiel is a good kid - he loves his mom, Jesus, and even this somewhat crazy country, America - this isn't his first time at a bar. His friends bring him here occasionally, attempting to turn him into some sort of rebel. But it never works.

However, there's something different this time. Castiel feels this strange sense of being watched. He looks around, but doesn't see anyone at first. Then, in the shadow, there's a guy wearing a leather jacket. His facial features are hard to make out. But Castiel's positive the guys staring at him. 

It's creepy, yet at the same time, something in Castiel is telling him to go to the man. It must be the beer. He shrugs it off, ignoring the guy for awhile, but, after minutes pass, he notices the man has moved. He's still in the shadows, but now closer to Castiel. When deciding enough is enough, he gets up from his seat and walks over to the man.

"Can I help you?"

"You tell me." The gruff voice answers. 

Castiel scoffs at the reply. He ignores the request and simply asks, "why do you keep staring at me?"

"Because you're pretty sexy."

"Are you always this blunt?"

"What better way to get my point across." The stubbled man states more than asks. "So, what do you say, want to get out of here?"

"I don't even know-"

"The name's Winchester... Dean Winchester..."

"Castiel Novak." Castiel holds his hand out to shake. Dean hesitates, but follows through. 

"Nice to meet you, Cas." Dean steps out of the shadow, and Castiel can clearly see what the man looks like. He's taken back by the piercing green eyes of the man. He's never seen anything like it. It's a color he can't describe. 

"So?"

"W-what?" Castiel asks.

"Do you want to get out of this place."

Castiel thinks about it for a moment. "I can't. I have to drive my friends home." 

Dean looks over his shoulder towards Cas' friends. "I'm sure they'll be fine for awhile. If anything, they can always call a taxi." Dean states matter-of-factly. 

Castiel turns around to look at his friends laughing and having a good time. He faces Dean again, and though knowing it probably isn't such a good idea, he agrees. 

The two leave, and Dean takes Castiel to a diner. 

"We just left a bar, and you're taking me to a diner?" Castiel asks, bemused. 

"Yeah, I mean this place serves the best hamburgers." Dean flags down the waitress. "Can't get em like this at the bar." He grins smugly. 

A girl with long blonde hair, who is about the same age as Cas and Dean approaches. "The usual, Dean?" The waitress asks. 

"Make it two." Dean winks.

"Sure thing!" She grins, glancing at Castiel. "Comin' right up."

"I take it you come here quite often."

"Yeah," Dean takes a sip of his drink. "like I said, best burgers in town."

"We'll see about that." Cas murmurs and smirks.

During the brief silence, Castiel realizes what he's doing. Going on a date with a complete stranger? None of this is like Cas, and he's positive he's going to regret it in the morning if not already. 

"So, Cas. Tell me something about yourself."

"I- I don't know. What do you want to know?"

Dean huffs a laugh. "That's why I asked you. What are you like? What do you like? Stuff like that."

"Well for starters, I don't normally do stuff like this." He gestures between them.

"You don't go on dates?"

"No, I mean I do, just not with strangers. Not date just meeting them a few minutes ago."

"Oh, now what's the fun in that?" Dean smirks.

"I'm a good kid, Dean. I'm not all wild and a bad boy like you."

"What makes you think I'm 'wild and bad'? You don't even know me."

"That's exactly what I mean! You just seem like that type." Dean just rolls his eyes, but doesn't deny Castiel's accusation. After a few moments of thinking, he answers Dean's original question. "Church."

"What?"

"You asked what I liked. I like going to church, I love spending time with my mom, regardless of what we're doing - baking, shopping, et cetera. The Fourth of July is my favorite holiday. My family goes all out for it, fireworks and everything. And I enjoy listening to music. Elvis is probably my favorite."

Dean just sits there, looking like he's soaking in all the information Castiel just gave him. He just hums a surprise. 

"What?" Castiel asks. 

"Nothing. Just nice. You really are a goody-two-shoes."

"That doesn't make me a 'goody-two-shoes'. A lot of people like stuff like that."

"Yeah, the good ones." Cas just rolls his eyes. He'd argue more, but the waitress brings out their food. 

They talk more over their food about anything and everything, learning more about each other. Slowly, the two grow closer; neither considering one a stranger anymore. As he finishes his burger, Castiel agrees that this might be one of the best he's had. 

Even long after they're done with their meal they continue to talk. Unfortunately, Cas realizes the time. 

"I should probably go. It's getting late. I'm sorry."

"Oh come on! You haven't even had pie yet."

Castiel smiles. "Maybe some other time?" He suggests, hoping this would imply another date. He's had a great time and he doesn't want to give it up so soon, but he really should get home. 

"Fine. Here," Dean grabs a napkin and a pen, and writes a phone number on it. "Call or text me sometime."

Castiel takes the napkin, says goodbye to Dean, and the two go their separate ways. Once reaching home, Castiel reflects on the evening before falling asleep. 

X

"It's over, Cas."

This is how it ends; how bad boy Dean Winchester says goodbye to good guy Castiel.

It's a simple text message - the last time Dean talks to Cas. He might have had Castiel fooled, thinking he wasn't all that bad, but as time went on and things got serious, Dean knew it was time to leave. 

This isn't the first time he's moved. This isn't the first time he's said "it's over" with no explanation. This isn't the first time he's started to fall in love. This isn't the first time someone's heart has been broken. 

He started bouncing around town to town after the house fire that claimed his mother. After moving with his father and brother, Dean decided to go off on his own. 

When in Ohio, Dean met a girl named Cassie, ironically. It was the first person he really loves, but he had his heart broke. Not really coping with the loss of his mother either, Dean changed his persona, becoming the bad boy type. He's comfortable with this lifestyle. 

After texting Castiel, he packed up what few belongings he had, hopped in his Impala, and took off. 

Now he's driving down the freeway, traveling to wherever it takes him. He turns on the radio to ignore the occasional alert on his phone - messages from Castiel. A song just ended and a new one begins; it's Elvis. 

Dean remembers how much Cas likes Elvis. He remembers their sessions of lying on the bed listening to Elvis songs play from Castiel's phone. Dean has always been more of a Beatles fan, but he would never admit how much he's come to like Elvis since he met Cas. 

As the song plays out, he starts to reminisce some of the good times he's had with the guy. He doesn't remember how any of them started, just the fun parts, such as the boring, but of course not interesting, conversation of how a potato can power a clock. This led them to experimenting and to somehow being covered in sticky, melted cheese. He doesn't remember how the chews was involved, just that it led to a nice steamy shower afterwards. 

Dean doesn't miss that bastard one bit. He doesn't care that he broke his heart. Nope, he doesn't mind at all...

That's why he continues down the freeway. Not thinking about all the times he's had with Cas, both good and bad. He continues away from that town, and decides to leave the world for awhile.

**Author's Note:**

> So there you have it! I hope you like it. I posted it on my Instagram account but I wanted to revamp it and make it better, and this is it. I really enjoy creating one-shots off of songs. It's pretty fun! 
> 
> Also, if you have any requests or ideas and such for something you want me to write about, always feel free to leave suggestions!
> 
> I'm still working on my multi-chaptered fanfic.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
